


When The Light Hits Your Eyes

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Bleach Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rough Sex, messy break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Grimmjow knew that he had no real claim on Ichigo, no rights to him.....But Grimmjow could feel hate and he could feel jealousy and he could feel rage. And if that pineapple-haired looking prick didn’t stop talking to Ichigo soon, he was going to run Pantera right through his stupid tattooed face.Or Grimmjow gets jealous, Ichigo gets pissed and they both need to let off some steam.Kinktober 2018 day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex





	When The Light Hits Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning: Renji is not portrayed in a positive light here but only cuz it's Grimmjow's point of view and he's a jealous, angsty baby who doesn't have the full story so I wouldn't call it bashing. I absolutely adore Renji, and the views written here are Grimmjow's, and do not reflect the author's own ;)
> 
> Prompt taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

Grimmjow knew that he had no real claim on Ichigo, no rights to him. He was a Hollow, but he wasn’t ignorant to the way humans behaved and unspoken rules about sex and consent were pretty much the same amongst arrancar if not hollows in general. Of course, love and romance were whole other issues and whilst Grimmjow had some idea of the nuances of relationships- he did feel emotion after all- love was something he would never understand, never truly feel. The nature of the Hollow meant love was a vague concept to him, the closest he could ever get to it being a mix of lust and camaraderie. And he lusted over Ichigo and there was some sort of camaraderie there he guessed- Ichigo appreciated his company well enough and Grimmjow loved their frequent to-the-death brawls even if Ichigo was still too human to take the ‘to the death’ part seriously- but it was nowhere near love.

But Grimmjow could feel hate and he could feel jealousy and he could feel rage. And if that pineapple-haired looking prick didn’t stop talking to Ichigo soon, he was going to run Pantera right through his stupid tattooed face.

He was touching Ichigo’s arm right now, right outside his father’s clinic, leaning in with concern on his face, talking to Ichigo in a low voice, acting like he actually fucking cared; like he still had the right to care after what he fucking did to Ichigo. Not that Grimmjow knew a lot about the break-up really, it’s not like he and Ichigo actually talked much, but he’d pieced a few things together, enough to know that that shithead had left Ichigo for that Black-haired Shinigami. And Grimmjow really could not understand why. Why anyone could hold Ichigo, the most powerful Shinigami in existence, the most loyal, most forgiving human Grimmjow had ever come across, in the palm of their hand and then chucked him away like a piece of chewed up gum, Grimmjow had no idea.

Grimmjow knew that humans or Shinigami might not appreciate the power or the fight in one’s eyes as being something you generally look for in a lover, but surely the loyalty and the love and the forgiveness mattered? Wasn’t that the kind of sappy shit good people ate up like chocolate? And Abarai was just here chatting to Ichigo, acting all worried like he should have been when he was actually his damn boyfriend.

Though maybe he should be thanking him. If Grimmjow was inclined to thank anyone really. If the ex wasn’t such an asshole, he never would have had Ichigo storming up to him that day and pulling him into the hottest kiss Grimmjow’s ever experienced. It wasn’t like Grimmjow had never looked at Ichigo in that way. Who wouldn’t when they were in the heat of battle and he was covered in blood and sweat and had a fire in his eyes that sang to Grimmjow, like a love song to the honour of the fight. Grimmjow was a man after all.

But he’d never considered it seriously. For one thing, Ichigo had that cinematic love story relationship thing going on. Grimmjow didn’t have much insight to it, all he knew was that Ichigo would kiss his boyfriend goodbye before they sparred sometimes and would come to Grimmjow with a smirk on his face like he was invincible. And Grimmjow knew that some of the few times he had seen them together, Abarai wouldn’t stop glaring at him and would keep his arm around Ichigo at all times. It was obvious he didn’t trust Grimmjow in the slightest, whether he’d seen Grimmjow check out his boyfriend or just didn’t trust that Grimmjow wasn’t the enemy now, he really didn’t know, or care. He found it amusing anyway to try and ignore everything Abarai said and to try and touch Ichigo a bit more than he normally would. Ichigo caught on quickly and always gave him withering glares whenever it happened but he just loved to see the redhead get all riled up.

Maybe that was why Ichigo had chosen him to go to after they’d broken up, to really rub salt in the wound. He’d come up to Grimmjow with tears running down his face but a determined look in his eye and asked him to fuck him. And who would say no to that? Well, Grimmjow had had the decency to bring up the boyfriend but Ichigo had shut him up with a firm ‘Ex-boyfriend now’. And Grimmjow had no hesitation after that. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was being used as a pawn to piss off the ex, but he wasn’t exactly yearning after flowers and gushing confessions, now was he?

So, without their messy break up, he probably would have never got to experience the high of having the most powerful being in existence writhing in pleasure underneath him, his smooth brown skin glowing in the moonlight, small pleas and moans falling from his lips, all because Grimmjow was good with his hands and dick. It seemed like Ichigo had expected the morning after to be awkward or whatever, but Grimmjow didn’t have time for that shit. So, he asked whether he could have the fight he actually turned up for and Ichigo had stared at him speechless before punching him the shoulder and complaining about how he should have thought about that before fucking him all night. And Grimmjow had grinned and goaded him into fighting him. And they had fallen back into bed again later that day. And it had happened again and again and again.

There was no real pattern to when it happened, when Ichigo would inexplicably turn up in Hueco Mundo shouting Grimmjow’s name or Grimmjow came to Karakura for a fight only to be yanked into bed instead. But he knew that an appearance from Abarai was the most common factor. As Ichigo was still working with the Shinigami, it seemed he still had to see him quite a lot and it always left him agitated. There was never any love lost between the Grimmjow and the Shinigami anyway, but he also found himself agitated whenever he saw them together.

Grimmjow hated that Ichigo would just put up this fake-ass smile and chat to Abarai like they were still friends, like he hadn’t made Ichigo cry or tear his heart in two and thrown it in the trash. And it made Grimmjow rage inside, that Ichigo held himself so lowly, that he felt like he needed to shove the anger down and not let go. Grimmjow would never understand holding back in that way.

But it was also a stark reminder that Ichigo wasn’t his. He sometimes thought he could see regret in Abarai’s eyes like he’d realised what he’d let go and sometimes he could see a softness in Ichigo’s eyes that he used to have when they were dating, like if Abarai said the word he’d run straight back into his arms.

And the fucker didn’t deserve it.

Today the rage was especially potent as is thrummed through his veins and it took every ounce of Grimmjow’s self-control to not have his hand on that bastard’s neck right now. There had been a battle with some rebel hollows earlier. And they were mid-range, nothing Ichigo and his weird friends couldn’t handle by themselves, especially as Grimmjow just happened to be in the area on business with Urahara but that idiot had been around too and had jumped in the fray. And then a hollow took his aim at the pineapple and Ichigo, that stupid, self-sacrificing dumbass, had jumped in to protect him. Like Abarai couldn’t take the fucker by himself. And Ichigo had been injured.

It was Ichigo so there had been no doubt in Grimmjow’s mind that he wouldn’t be that bad. But he was injured enough to need Orihime to heal him up, and Grimmjow was on edge. He didn’t know why. He’d caused Ichigo enough pain and made him bleed several times but the fact that he did it for that absolute shithead had put Grimmjow on edge, had him on his defences, snarling and pacing as he waited for Ichigo to be given the all clear. He just wanted to shake the boy and smack some sense into that stupid head of his. Because there had been no reason for him to do it, no reason at all except for the fact that he was obviously still in love with Abarai.

And didn’t he see how weak that made him? How much he wasn’t worth the shit on his shoe? How much better he would be to stick with Grimmjow. Grimmjow couldn’t love him, but that crap wasn’t worth it. They could fight, and fuck and they would be happy. How could he think that love was worth losing himself for?

So Grimmjow stared from Ichigo’s bedroom window, watching as Ichigo waved off his own actions, as he fucking blushed as Abarai smiled at him, as he put that stupid grin on his face that meant he was hiding something. And Grimmjow waited for him to come back so that he could tell him what a stupid fucking idiot he had been.

Eventually they parted with small sad smiles, though he saw the pineapple jerk throw Grimmjow a glare to where he was watching through the window. Grimmjow threw a glare back but turned quickly as the door opened and an exhausted Ichigo came in, placing his Zanpakutou down by his desk as he did so. He turned to Grimmjow still with that fake-ass smile on his face and Grimmjow lost it.

He lunged forward gripping at Ichigo’s Shinigami robes as he pinned him against the wall.

‘What the fuck were you playing at?’ Grimmjow snarled out.

‘What? Why do you care?’ Ichigo asked back looking genuinely fucking confused at why Grimmjow was pissed at him.

‘I don’t fucking care.’ He spat out and Ichigo just raised an eyebrow, not even fighting back against where Grimmjow was still holding the front of his uniform. ‘I just don’t think you should have risked your life for that _asshole.’_ And Grimmjow watched as Ichigo’s expressions changed several times in one second as if he didn’t know what emotion to settle on. He landed on pissed.

‘That’s none of your fucking business. What are you jealous?’ He shoved Grimmjow off of him enough that Grimmjow actually had to try to stay standing. He smiled nastily at Grimmjow. ‘Just because I let you fuck me; doesn’t mean you get any say in what I do.’  Ichigo’s eyes flashed with anger and it stabbed Grimmjow through the chest like a bolt of lightning and before he even had a chance to think about what he was doing, his body acted of its own accord and he surged forward, grabbing Ichigo’s jaws in his hands and shoved his mouth against his in a mockery of a kiss. He licked and bit at Ichigo’s lips and after a moment of hesitation, Ichigo was surging back against him, giving as good as he got, pulling at Grimmjow’s shirt as Grimmjow moved his hands down and ripped that stupid Shinigami uniform off him.

He managed to pull the whole thing off, with Ichigo helping with his zori, and then he was throwing Ichigo onto the bed, toppling over him, still biting at his lips and shoving his tongue in as he opened his mouth. Ichigo’s hands moved to his hair tugging roughly but not trying to pull him off, and Grimmjow knew, though he’d never say it out loud, that Ichigo had enough strength to throw him off if he really wanted to. Instead he was grabbing on and bucking his hips, his erection pushing against Grimmjow’s hip. Grimmjow moved his mouth downwards, nipping at his throat, the hollow in him urging him to mark his territory, to claim Ichigo as his. And Ichigo leant his head back and let him, his fingers fisting tighter in his hair.

They pushed and shoved against each other, simultaneously fighting for the upper hand, and trying to keep skin against skin. Grimmjow reached for where he knew the lube was still sat on Ichigo’s nightstand from when they fucked last night and quickly slicked his hand up, before reaching down and thrusting two fingers directly into Ichigo’s entrance. Ichigo arched away from him with a harsh moan, spreading his legs wider to give Grimmjow access, simply moaning the word ‘more’. Grimmjow didn’t disappoint and shoved a third finger in and fucked him with his fingers frantically, as Ichigo let out keening wails, his cock dripping steadily across his toned stomach.

Grimmjow clumsily unzipped himself and slathered his own cock with lube and then he was thrusting in mercilessly. He pushed Ichigo’s legs out and back until he’d practically folded him in half, and on another night, he might’ve teased Ichigo about his flexibility but tonight, he was too intent on taking Ichigo, fucking his hole like he was owed it, making it so that Ichigo would be feeling him for a week, would be craving Grimmjow’s cock for days and days before he snapped and sought him out in the barrens of Hueco Mundo just because he was that desperate for Grimmjow’s body.

Ichigo was gripping hard onto his shoulders, nails digging in so hard Grimmjow wouldn’t be surprised if he drew blood. Grimmjow growled at the slight pain and let go of Ichigo’s legs to grip his wrists and hold them above his head hard enough that he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow, never slowing his impossibly fast pace. And Ichigo was writhing beneath him again, his face screwed up in pleasure and pain, almost unable to breathe from the intensity of it, and Grimmjow guessed he must have been hitting at his prostate. His eyes were closed tight, and his perfect body was covered in a sheen of sweat and he looked so fucking beautiful trapped beneath him, it made Grimmjow feel sick.

‘I hate you so fucking much.’ He snarled out and increased his pace.

‘I hate you too.’ Ichigo managed to spit out though the moans that followed made his words hard to believe. Grimmjow smirked down at him.

‘Ah, but you love my cock, don’t you? You’re such a fucking slut that you’re letting a hollow go at you like you’re a fucking fleshlight, and you’re loving it so much, squealing out and writhing around like a bitch in heat.’ Grimmjow growled down at him, slowing his pace to fuck in hard and slow, pulling all the way out to the tip before shoving all of his cock back in again.

‘Fuck you.’ Ichigo hissed but then he was coming, with his cock untouched, his eyes going wide for a second as his hole gripped Grimmjow tight. And Grimmjow gasped as he made eye contact with those cinnamon eyes that burned right through him, that consumed him and haunted his thoughts as he tried to sleep at night. And then Grimmjow was following after, shooting his load into the boy beneath him shouting as he felt his orgasm rock his whole body, the pleasure swallowing him whole.

He lay plastered across Ichigo for a few seconds more before he pulled out and watched in satisfaction as his come dribbled out of Ichigo’s raw fucked-out hole. Ichigo may not truly be his and he may have no right to him, but the marks on his neck and Grimmjow’s seed slipping down his thighs showed that he’d had him, if only for a moment, Grimmjow had laid claim to him, he’d fought for his territory and for now he had won. He smirked as Ichigo lay exhausted on the bed, still dirtied up from their actions and told himself he should be satisfied with the mess he’d made of saviour of the three worlds.

Grimmjow stood up and made himself decent before looking down to get the last word in. Instead he made eye contact with Ichigo and his eyes were still wide open staring up at him with what seemed suspiciously like pity. Grimmjow hesitated as his body called for him to fuck the emotion out of Ichigo’s eyes again, to fuck him into oblivion so that Ichigo wasn’t awake to look at him like that, to stop that sinking sensation in his stomach.

Then he turned and stalked out of the room without a word, and pretended he didn’t feel the emptiness in his chest where his heart should be.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
